


It Took 5 Times

by mogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, maybe more characters soon im writing this in a day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever it is you're seeking won't come in the form you're expecting. I know I sound like a goddamn stoner telling you this, but seriously,” he said simply, leaning in a little closer.</p><p>“Did you come up with that?” Gavin asked, suddenly quite quizzical.</p><p>“Of course not.”<br/>----<br/>the 5 times ray was the best hero's sidekick ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “I want a girlfriend,” Gavin continued to whine, his right hand cupping his cheek. He gazed up at Ray who was staring blankly, nothing to say. It was almost as if he was just waiting for Gavin to continue on, even though his speech was showing to be pretty futile to the matter. He’d spend more time going on about the topic than actually doing something about it. The poor guy was absolutely petrified of the idea of rejection, and didn’t want to have to risk it. Gavin just continued to eye up Ray, waiting for a peep.

Ray sighed.

“Continue, Vav.”

“But then again, I don’t want anything long term. But I do!”

Gavin began to stamp his feet on the ground like a 5 year old, groaning loudly before Ray shushed him.

“Whatever it is you're seeking won't come in the form you're expecting. I know I sound like a goddamn stoner telling you this, but seriously,” he said simply, leaning in a little closer.

“Did you come up with that?” Gavin asked, suddenly quite quizzical.

“Of course not.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“MAVIN!”_  Ray roared almost immediately as he opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office, letting the door slam into the wall as he threw his hands in the air.

Gavin and Michael had made a fort down at the back of the room, simply out of pillows and blankets, most likely bought from home in a rush. Almost everyone in the office was out today, off on business trips or attending to personal matters. The lads basically had their office all to themselves, and the rest of the building mostly empty. Shenanigans would often occur between the three of them when they got the opportunity, so this wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone who came along.

Both of them stared at Ray like deer in headlights as he stood, smirking in the doorway.

“Ray oh my  ** _GOD._** ”

Michael was the first to pipe up out of the three, ditching a pillow straight at Ray, who barely avoided it. He glanced over his shoulder and watched the pale blue pillow helplessly bounce across the tiles, then whipped his head back to the two boys hunched up in the fort.

“You smoochin’ in there or something?”

“ **GET OUT.** ”

The office erupted in Michael yelling and both Gavin and Ray laughing manically.

Michael had stormed out in a huff, both of them praying he'd come back in 5 minutes with a cup of tea so he could stay silent for the rest of the time he spent in the office. Ray snickered and elbowed Gavin softly in the side.

"Whatever it is you're seeking won't come in the form you're expecting," he laughed, giving the Brit a wink as they both looked at the doorway as Michael strolled in.


End file.
